Good Things Come in Nanite Packages
by Jadej.j
Summary: Sport-1 having trouble with Nanites which Trynia (Mummies Alive character) gave him.


* * *

The Bionic Six are own by MCA/Universal in association with Tokyo Movie Shinas 1987. My characters do not mean any harm to the show. Trynia's character Trynia doesn't mean any harm either.Tharakenat is Trynia's Mummies Alive fanic character. Trynia is my partner in this story.

* * *

**"Good Things Come in Nanite Packages"**

* * *

Sport-1 was going nuts. He didn't like this at all. _"Come on let me out of this thing."_ He was stuck in a chair that he was strap in. Wires were coming out of his Bionic Control. Sharp was looking at the computer. Sport-1 was getting edgy. _"Come on. These Nanites are beyond you Professor! I will come back when Trynia comes here but what on Earth are you going to learn when you don't understand this stuff?"_ Sharp didn't seem to hear him. Enough was enough. Sport-1 grab the wires and pulled them out, broke out of the chair and ran for the door. He almost got out of the lab when Bionic-1 came through the door. Sport-1 skidded to a stop. Sharp was behind him. Panic all most took over the boy.

_"Had enough of these test dad. Please let me out of here. I was telling Sharp I come back when Trynia come here to tell you all about these Nanites. I just feel like a lab rat right now."_ Light purple eyes look into purple eyes of his father.

* * *

Trynia moaned and rubbed her head. For some odd reason she had a terrible headache in her computer processors. Slowly she tuned into her programming, wondering what was amiss. Was there perhaps a malfunction? As she ran through her subroutines, the directories appeared before her mind's eye and painted themselves on her retina, over the visual input from her optic receptors. In bright hexadecimal the readouts and diagnostic flickered. Each little nugget of data fell neatly into place. Yet when she tracked through Nanite control, she felt a twinge. Something was amiss there! Somehow she was getting a remote signal. Trynia frowned. Where could a remote signal come from? Usually when a Mantissan cyborg for any reason would trade Nanites with another, they could still direct their Nanites via remote telepathic control. Then when the Nanites would be returned, they would follow the remote signal to their parent organism. Where had she forgotten to retract them... Trynia muttered. Then it hit her! Sport-1 was such a recipient... and she never had retracted the Nanites from him. A tiny signal still flickered, wondering when the nanoprobes would return to her body. She had never thought of making them permanent. And yet if he benefitted from them... _"Hmm, it may be a good thing for human bionics to have Nanites. But I must adapt their programming for Sport-1's own body, so they will not confuse. For if his bionics were to reject them..."_ Quickly she rang up Sharp's number. 

* * *

Sport-1 was back in the chair. He wasn't a happy camper. By this time Jazmin had come to the lab. She felt that he was up set about some thing. _"Eric are you all right?"_ Sport-1 seem to perk up at the site of Jazmin. _"Tell them to get me out of here. I get enough of this from JEP. I don't think I have to be the Lab Rat of the day."_ Jazmin had to giggle a bit. She came over to him and kissed him. Bionic-1 and Sharp didn't seem to notice what was going on. Then the phone rang. Jazmin automatically picked it up, cradling the receiver. _"Hello? Yes?"_she said.

Then her face got a quizzical look._"Yes... he is... right... Ok... you will? Good..."_ Sport-1, Bionic-1 and Sharp waited anxiously till the phone conversation ended with Jazmin clapping down the phone.

_"Great..."_she said before doing this. Three sets of eyes fell upon her, she realized she had an audience._"Well?"_ Sharp asked her.

_"Oh yeah... sorry! You'll believe who that just was..."_ She looked at Eric._"Who?"_Sport-1 asked, rubbing his head._"Three guesses..."_Sharp wasn't in the mood for guessing games._"Jazmin, kindly stop being so childish,"_Sharp muttered._"Aw, you're no fun,"_she pouted._"It's okay,"_ Sport-1 said to her, taking her hand. _"Lemmie guess... somebody we haven't seen for a while... someone who is bionic like us..."_ Jazmin grinned. _"Riiight.."_she said, teasingly. Both Sharp and Bionic-1 then realized she was trying to cheer Sport-1 up and get his mind off his problem still he was wired to the machine like some bizarre science project with enough leads into him to string seven guitars._"Lemmie guess... Trynia?"_Jazmin blinked her eyes. _How did you know"_she laughed._"I guess I am beginning to read_your_mind."_he teased back._"What did she have to say?"_ Sharp asked Jazmin.

_"She had a strange headache, and realized that she never took the Nanites out of you... and she's on her way to look at you..."_Sport-1 lost color in his face._"Just what I need,"_he groaned,_"another scientist looking at the lab rat!!!"_Jazmin grabbed his shoulder._"Aw come on..."_She reassured him._"she might be able to help..."_Sport-1 grabbed her hand._"I hope so,_Sport-1 took a deep breath._"I am sick of these wires! Next I'll have a satellite dish on my back so Sharp here can watch the Superbowl!!!!_That was when Sharp lost his patience.**"Young man..."**Sharp was about to say, before Jazmin broke into laughter.

Sport-1 grinned. Bionic-1 shook his head. _"I be at home if you need any thing."_ Bionic-1 then left the group. Sharp was still trying to make heads and tails of the data that his computer was telling him about the Nanites. At last Trynia came into the lab. She could not believe what was going on. She quickly walked over to Sharp and told him that she would have the problem solve Sport-1 was having.

_"I am sorry I didn't think of this before,"_ she said.

_"It's not your fault Trynia,"_ Sport-1 said.

_"Yes it is, I neglected to..."_

_"Can you help him,"_ Sharp asked.

_"Affirmative. But I need to link to his systems again, in order to attenuate the Nanites and reconfigure their identity files for a humanoid bionic..."_

Sport-1 wigged in the chair._"Say what???"_Jazmin was giggling at Eric's discomfort._"You don't remember do you Sport-1. It was back when Scarab was trying out his time machine that you got hurt and Trynia put those Nanites in your body to save your life."_ Said J.D. as he came into the Lab.

Sport-1 again wiggled in the chair. Trynia moved over to him. _"Be calm my friend this isn't going to hurt you but help you more that you ever know."_Sport 1 looked into her liquid brown eyes, covered by those yellow glasses that blocked UV rays. He saw the sincerity in them, and knew he could trust her. Slowly Trynia extended her hands, and slipped up her sleeve. He saw the complex circuitry upon her robotic hand. Silver wires extended from it, snaking over to his own bionic arm.

_ "You must permit me to connect my systems to your cybernetic outlets..."_

"All right, here goes..." Sport 1 said. Silver wires merged into his bionics. There was a gentle buzzing that seemed to start inside his head. It slowly began to wash out the confusion he was getting from his bionics. Trynia's eyes seemed to blank, as if she were looking inwards. In truth she was, for the tiny subdirectories painted themselves on her retinas in miniature hexadecimal coding, her native language. Sport-1 felt strange new codes simmering on his circuits. As if a bunch of tiny minds suddenly started to chatter to him._ "What is it?"_ he asked._"The Nanites are reconfiguring... to recognize you as their host,"_ Trynia explained. _ "In a few more minutes I shall download the files...."_Jazmin, J.D. and Sharp watched in awe at the strange golden glow that spread from Trynia's arm to envelope Sport-1. His eyes flickered shut as his own mind spoke first to the positronic matrix interfacing to his bionics, and then to the minuscule Nanites. Trynia's own cybernetic thoughts surged into his mind, a million times faster then he could imagine. For that brief instant he felt a vast rush of numbers and letters channeling between the blackness from her mind to his. Then the next thing he remembered was blinking, and looking up into a pair of brown eyes.

_ "Download and reconfiguration is complete. You will have full control of your Nanites now..."_

"What's that tiny voice I hear?"

"The Nanites communicate with you. The process will soon become instantaneous... and you will not require conscious effort after the acclamation..."

"Huh?"

"She means that they got to get used to you first," said Sharp. He stared in admiration. All the readouts had stabilized. Trynia looked up at the three onlookers.

_ "Consider it an upgrade,"_ she said to them. _ "But remember Sport- 1, you must give yourself time to become accustomed to the Nanites. They are living organisms, much like I am..."_

"They are alive?" Jazmin gasped._ "As alive as I... or the artificial intelligence that blends with my own mind... we are one organism... but Nanites are intelligent upon their own... but there is no reason for concern. They now consider themselves part of Sport-1..."_Jazmin walked over to Sport-1 and Trynia._"So that now these Nanites are now apart of Eric here. What does this mean for his future?"_Trynia looked at Jazmin and then look down at Sport-1/Eric. Then for the second time that day some thing hit her. Jazmin was asking about **their future**.What would be the consequences of this if Jazmin and Eric decided to have children? Trynia remembered their last adventure together, the three offspring and their unusual abilities. Somehow things would work out all right, and even to the advantage of the young couple. Enhanced mental powers and strength. If anything their children would more closely resemble those of her own Cybernam race. Before Trynia could say any thing the alarm went off. Red lights and beeping from the computer filled the room. Trynia had to remain quiet as Sharp look into the trouble that the computer was trying to tell him. Soon the other Bennetts came into the lab. Sport-1 was now standing near J.D. and Jazmin._ "So how goes the tests."_asked Bunji. Sport-1 glared at his young brother. Meg had to giggle. Helen had come up to Sport-1 and hugged him._"Mom don't do that please."_Sport-1 did have a smile for his mom. Then it was that Jack saw Trynia._"Trynia when did you arrive?"_Sharp was getting the info. from the computer. _"Well my friends it looks like my brother is up to no good again."_Sport-1 grab his ears._"Professor ya didn't have to shout."_Trynia shook her head._"As you see Sport-1, your bionics are growing stronger. You have to be careful what you do."_ Sport-1 stared at Trynia. Jazmin giggled again._ "So this means I got to be careful what I think for a time."_ Trynia nodded._"Now back to the problem at hand. Scarab has attacked of all things a hospital."_This caught the Bionic Six of guard.

_"What do you think Scarab is after Professor?"_asked Jack. _"I have a nasty suspicion... but till I get more data..."_ Sharp muttered. _"I'd suggest we look at the scene of the crime..."_ said JD. Mother 1 suddenly put her hands to her head, face contorting in pain. _"No... no..."_ she muttered. Instantly Jack went to her side. 

_"What is it Honey?"_ he asked. _"I see him... he's heading... to Community East..."_ she gasped. _"Another... hospital..."_

"We'd better stop him before he hurts someone else!"cried Jazmin. _"I'd suggest splitting up," _Sharp said. _"I will offer my assistance," _Trynia began. _"We'll be glad to have it!"_ Jack said. _"JD, you take Meg and check out the hospital. Helen, you, Bunji, Jazmin, Trynia and I will..." _

"Dad what about me..." 

"You stay here," Sharp said._ "You need to recover and get used to the Nanites..." _

"Aw nuts!" 

"You know it's an order," Jazmin said kissing him on the cheek. _"Now listen to your father!" _Her hand caressed his chin.

_"Please honey..." _Mother 1 pleaded. _"All right..."_ Eric was a bit up set.

_**"BIONICS ON!"**_ everyone cried. Sport 1 watched wishfully as everyone raced into action.

_"Remember," _Trynia turned her head to call back to him._"Give your bionics time to adjust to the Nanites!" _ Eric knew that Trynia was right but there was a new feeling in side him that told him trouble was coming soon. 

* * *

**Community East....**

Evil had entered the place where life began and ended for so many._"Move it the Bionic Six will now know what going on."_Yelled Scarab.

Glove was getting some files off a computer, as Klunk was guarding the door. Just then Klunk gave a warning grunt. Glove turned his head to look out the window. A silver hovercraft was heading towards them, and two Quad runners after it. _"Boss!"_ Glove shouted. _"We've got company!"_

"Do you have the files?" he snapped._ "Yeah but..."_

"Leave this to me... I've got a special surprise for them!" Scarab laughed. Glove frantically downloaded the rest of the files to his CD-ROM, as Dr. Scarab pulled a strangely shaped grenade out from his utility belt. Moving to the window, he tossed it at the hovercraft._**"Look out!"**_ Bionic-1 shouted to Trynia as he saw a strange object lobbed out the window. His bionic eyes scanned it in microseconds. There was something very odd inside it. The hovercraft swerved, as Trynia turned just in time. The two quad runners with Shadowdancer and Karate-1 also managed to pull out. They wondered why there wasn't an explosion. Trynia stopped the hovercraft, and everyone leapt out._ "We'd better get inside..."_ Bionic-1 said to the others. _"I'll investigate this device..." _Trynia muttered._ "Okay... but don't' take too long or you will miss the action..." _laughed everyone as they rushed in. Trynia leaned over to look at the odd grenade. 

* * *

Inside Glove snatched the CD rom and raced after Klunk and Dr. Scarab. _"Those bionic brats are on our tails! What was that device?"_

"You'll find out later! Because that cybernetic friend of theirs is right next to it!" Scarab laughed._ "This is even better then I hoped!" _Klunk punched a hole in the wall as they burst out. The distant sounds from the Bionic 6 chasing through the hospital met their ears._ "Goo! Slow them down!" _Scarab shouted. Goo obliged, spreading a sticky mat of mucilage all over the inside of the hallway. The goo spread as if it were a river of white paste, hardening. In the hallway, Bionic-1 and his party ran across the sticky goup as it hardened. They grunted, straining at the stuff which now had the consistency of plaster. _"What the?"_ Karate-1 shouted. _"I'd know this stuff anywhere!"_ Bionic 1 grunted. Nurses and doctors were also caught up in the hardened goo. _"It's goo!"_ Shouted Mother-1. Then she put her hands to her head and shouted, _"Trynia! No!"_

"Shadowdancer... fry us out of here!" shouted Bionic-1 to their friend. Shadowdancer's special lightening power arced from her fingertips as it sizzled and vaporized the goo. It exploded into harmless bits, freeing everyone... 

* * *

Out in the parking lot, Trynia leaned closer to examine the grenade. Her special optics tuned into it. Suddenly a little flashing light on it caught her attention. Her inward systems began to chatter, alerting her there was something wrong. As she backed away there was a phutt of compressed air, followed by a sharp jab. Trynia tore off the odd device that affixed itself to her body. _**"Sabotage!"**_ she shouted. Only to find herself face to face with Dr. Scarab and Glove._"Now Glove!" _Dr. Scarab shouted._** "Too late!"**_ Trynia shouted. She slammed her hands into the pavement, setting up a shockwave that knocked them flat. But suddenly there came two large hands that pinioned her arms behind her back. Trynia levered and threw Klunk over her head into the building. Glove raised his weapon, and fired at Trynia. She deflected his blast. But then she felt an odd sensation in her mind as her sensors started to grey out. A numbing sensation flooded her. _"Virus... detected... must... compensate."_ This was incredible! A human computer virus, affecting her systems? Her reflexes felt sluggish. How could Scarab possibly stop her? By then it was too late. For Goo sprayed her all over with a sticky tar. She writhed, her cybernetic strength useless to resist. Dr. Scarab reached her first, grabbing the Cyborg as he slammed a strange flat disc on her chest. Trynia emitted a loud cybernetic yowl as electricity flooded her systems. And she collapsed._** "Quick, get her to the transport!"**_ Dr. Scarab shouted. 

* * *

Bionic-1 shouted as he rushed into the scene. Klunk was carrying Trynia's lifeless body in his arms as Glove was bringing the transport. _**"Stop right there!"**_ Bionic-1 shouted. He rushed forwards, Karate-1 somersaulting forwards. Mother-1 also came, Shadowdancer at her side._** "Too late fools!"**_ Dr. Scarab laughed. Goo let loose with another round of mucilage, only to have it fried midair by Shadowdancer's lightening. A horde of cyphrons followed the arc of glue, firing rapidly on the Bionic 6. By the time everyone dealt with them, Scarab was long gone._** "Trynia!"**_ Mother-1 shouted. _"Why would they want her?" _asked Karate-1._ "She's more advanced then we are!" _Shadowdancer said. _"At least... she's more complicated, and if Scarab..."_

"We must save her!" Bionic-1 said._ "Let's go!" _

* * *

**Back at the Lab...**

Sport-1 all of a sudden felt a flash of pain and fear in side him. _"Trynia..."_ The young warrior all most fell to the floor. He quickly got his feet again. He looked around to see if Sharp seen what happen. He could not get the feeling out of him. He slowly walked toward the lab door. The door opened and there was Bionic-1 in front of him._"Trynia..."_ gasped Sport 1. _"She has been captured," _Bionic 1 said, dully._ "I am having Mother-1 try and trace her somehow..."_

"Dad... maybe I can help to trace her... if my Nanites are still in synch with hers..."

"No... it's too dangerous," Sharp cautioned. _"We have to help her!"_ Sport-1 cried._"If Dr. Scarab has her he'll tear her apart!"_

"I know son! That's why I sent Karate-1 and Mother 1 after them to try and trace the trail."

** "But Dad!"** Sport 1 cried._ "No buts! You have to stay here and rest! Besides, Jazmin said she might have a chance to sense Trynia's mind..." _

* * *

**Meanwhile....**

Trynia Merin awakened to find herself encased in a long plexiglass tube. Restraints grasped her wrists and ankles. Her first inclination was to tear free, and then it occurred to her it was best for her captors to think her incapable of resistance. So far all Dr. Scarab's attempts to probe her and extract had resulted in a feedback that shorted out his own robots. For somehow the cyphrons refused to harm Trynia or vivisect her. As if they had a sort of sympathy for her. Dr. Scarab grumbled to Glove. _"Haven't you de-encrypted her access codes yet?"_

"They're really complicated Boss," Glove muttered._ "Triple and quadruple encrypted. It'll take time..."_

"And why haven't you started to take her apart yet?"

"From what I can tell her cybernetics are fused into her skin... and when I tried to probe them, the probes broke! It's like her skin and cybernetics lock up, and shut anything out. Even the power dampener can't stop her from forming a small shield around the area..."

"Amateurs! I will have her secrets!" 

"All i can do is run surface scans, and so far they indicate that her cybernetics are way more advanced then those Bionic brats..."

"Where is she from! I must know! Give me one reason not to kick your sorry posterior for your ineptness!"

"Uh boss, I can tell that she's got Nanites... and that's probably what's making it impossible for me to get a piece of her..."

"What? Nanites?"

"Yeah boss..." Glove said with relief. _"Ah, perhaps you have been helpful after all. Sooner or later I will take her apart piece by piece and see what makes her tick... even if I have to have Klunk do it!"_

Then another person came into the room. _"Scarab!!! What are you doing?? You are not doing what I asked you to do."_ Trynia try to look at who was yelling at Scarab. _"But my dear, I'm working on it now. This woman has what we need."_ Then Trynia had the shock of her life. There was a woman beside Scarab but this woman looked like him. _"Who or what are you?"_ Trynia's curiosity went up again.

* * *

Some thing was driving Eric up the wall. He couldn't get it out of his head. Then something was trying to talk to him. He just couldn't make sense of it. Then he felt the hand on his shoulder. He turn to see his true love. Shadowdancer/Jazmin. _"What's wrong my love, tell me."_Eric took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't keep his feelings hidden from her._"It's Trynia,"_ he said with a ragged gasp. _"I think... my Nanites... can hear her Nanites... and she's... in trouble..."_

"Wait," Jazmin said. _"What do you mean your Nanites can hear her Nanites?"_

"I mean they are talking to mine! And it's like they know... where I can find her!"

"That's great... where is she?"

"I gotta help her..."

"No you mustn't... you can think the information to me, and I can telepathically send it to mother one! Don't think for a moment you're going without me..."

"Wait... you mean you want to go..."

"I can't stop you," Jazmin said. _"So I might as well go with you to make sure you stay out of trouble!"_

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Let's go before Scarab tears her apart," Jazmin said with a knowing wink. 

* * *

Back at Dr. Scarab's lair, Trynia regarded the female version of the evil villain with awe and a detached scientific curiosity._ "You have a sister unit?"_ she asked._"Hah, it even talks like that electronic man on that sf show Glove likes," _laughed Dr. Scarab. _"Don't you see my Dear, that this is the answer to your request?"_

"What do you mean?" the she-scarab asked._"May I introduce one of the most sophisticated cyborgs I have yet to see. Far better then those inferior bionic brats..."_

"Permit me to remind you that perhaps those bionic brats as you so deem then will risk much to achieve my freedom..." Trynia responded, all the while trying to keep Glove from hacking into her system. _"That's exactly what I want to have happen! And then... I will have that brat Sport-1! And his little girlfriend too!"_ Scarab laughed._"Explain to me why you're wasting your time on them when you have... her!" _Mrs. Scarab asked. Her eyes glanced at Trynia's cybernetics greedily._ "After all, why don't you use her schematics to build more like her... and implant those cybernetics into yourself and me?"_

"Because my dear, I can't get into her systems! Her insides are shielding my probes. If she were to cooperate..."

"Negative," Trynia shook her head. _"I will not comply with such an invasive request. I cannot allow others to come to harm..."_

"Rubbish!" Mrs. Scarab laughed. _"I see now. The Bionic 6 will come to save you, the sentimental fools, and then they will be mine! Why... I might even have a use for your...Nanites... since I need them for... something I want to do..."_

"Negative," Trynia shook her head. _"Oh we shall see!" _Mrs. Scarab laughed._ "You are right dear. This changes everything. And I think I know a way around her reluctance..."_Suddenly Mrs. Scarab punched a key on a console, and rung up an image of IQ and Rock 1. _"We have some more guests, cyborg. And I hate to think of what might go wrong with their stay... if you refuse to cooperate..."_

"Leave them alone!" Trynia gritted. _"Certainly. If you agree to my terms,"_ Mrs. Scarab said. She motioned, and from a nearby room a female version of Glove carried a device in her hands._"Behold the Nanites transfer device... the latest upgrade. Capable of placing your Nanites in a subject's body..."_ she laughed._"It will fail,"_ Trynia responded. _"For my Nanites will not leave this form...willy"_

"We shall see!" she laughed._ "Give your Nanites... to me... and perhaps I might let these two brats live..."_Trynia gritted her teeth, and glanced at the agonized faces of her two friends. _"Very well. But I warn you, you are taking a big risk in proceeding with your current plan." _

"I thought she'd see things my way," Mrs. Scarab crowed.

* * *

Jazmin and Eric moved out in Trynia's recovered hovercraft. For some reason Sport-1 had been able to summon the craft with but a mere thought. All he had to do was place his hand on the console, and it followed his mental commands.

_"Cool,"_ Jazmin said._"Isn't it?"_

"How do you do it?"

"Trynia's Nanites. Somehow they're letting me control this, because she built it. I wonder what else I can do?"

"Let's hurry..." Jazmin said. _"I have a terrible feeling something awful has happened to JD and Meg..."_

**"Meg... **no!" cried Sport 1._"I didn't want to worry you... but I think they've been captured. You see they didn't call back from the other hospital, and the others were worried..."_ Sport-1 suddenly felt his Nanites go nuts. _"We got to get going Trynia is in real trouble."_Sport 1 and Shadowdancer follow Trynia's Nanite signal, but then they are attacked and ambushed by Madame-O Scarab's bad girl._"Look out!!!"_ Sport-1 pushed Shadowdancer out of the way as a Sonic blast came threw the small craft. Sport-1 seemed not to be affected as much as Shadowdancer. Cyfrons flew around the hovercraft, blasting their lasers, and a few came threw the broken door. Lightning shot out of Shadowdancer's fingers at the robots. Chopper threw his chain around Sport-1. Strangely Sport-1 eyes gave off light glow. The chain broke into little pieces and Sport-1 seem to reappear in front of Chopper and kick him out the craft. Suddenly though Sport-1 felt he move to fast for his body. _"Shadowdancer get out now before you get caught. Get the others hurry."_

_"But..."_

_"Do that now!"_

Shadowdancer had tears in her eyes but knew in her heart that Eric was right, they needed help and she was the one to get it. Sport-1 watched his love jump out of the craft as he blackout.

* * *

Sport-1 woke up in a cell with Rock-1 and I.Q. _"Sorry guys I let ya down."_ There was a strange buzzing in Sport-1's head. As if a million little voices were all talking at once. He also had a terrible headache. _"Don't worry about it, bro,"_ Rock 1 said. _ "Those creeps nailed us good too..."_

"Are you all right, you look extremely worn out..." IQ said, glancing at Sport-1._"I have a terrible headache..."_

"Hmm I bet it's those Nanites. Trynia warned you to take it easy..."

"Well what could I do because you guys were captured, and then Trynia..."

"Trynia? what happened to her?" the others asked him. Sport-1 told him about what happened. 

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were trying to figure out what to do, because Shadowdancer came back with a very worried face. _"Mother 1... Sport 1 there was nothing I could do,"_ she sobbed. _"It's okay, you did the right thing coming to us,"_ Bionic 1 said, as Mother 1 held the girl close. Karate 1 stood to the side, very worried._"So now they have three of us, and we need a plan to get them all back,"_Bionic 1 muttered._"Why would they want to keep Trynia and the others?"_ asked Karate. _"It's her Nanites I think," _said Jazmin._"That's terrible,"_ Helen muttered. _"Right, because if they figure out how to extract them, Scarab could become invincible..."_

"Wait... I sense something else. Sport 1... is in pain... but something odd is also happening to him... like a million tiny voices..." Jazmin muttered._"He says... he's with Rock 1 and IQ now... but ouch!"_ She jumped back, holding her head. _"What's wrong?"_ everyone asked. _"The pain... in my head. Like a terrible migraine... he's in pain!"_

"Don't loose hope we will save them!" Bionic 1 told her. _ "But how with only four of us?"_

"We need help. But who else knows about cybernetics?"

"JEP," she said. _ "we need his help. If the Nanites are taken over he's the only one..." _

"Wait, my powers are telling me something," Helen held her hands to her head. In her third eye she saw a strange figure in serpent armor throwing magic around. _ "There is another we need to call..."_

"WHO?"

"An old friend, who can also help if Trynia is in trouble..."

* * *

An hour later JEP suddenly materialized out of thin air in a blaze of energy. Jazmin ran to him, and he hugged her close. _"Don't worry it's going to be all right. Sharp told me all about it. We must get Trynia back..."_ Suddenly there came an explosion of green smoke. Everyone coughed and waved aside the smell, as a tall thin figure stood among them. _ "Am I too late?"_ asked a softly accented tenor voice. Two beryl eyes firmly fixed the crowd in. _ "You're just in time,"_ said Jazmin, running to him. _ "Trynia is..."_

"If she is harmed I swear by Wadjet I will curse whomever is responsible," the mummy said. His long green cape swirled about his shoulders as he stabbed his serpent staff into the ground. JEP was amazed to see the tall figure swathed in bandages, his head topped in a tall hat with a fold of cloth hanging down the back. Around his hips was slung a long Egyptian kilt that fell past his knees, and a gold collar graced his shoulders._"Have we met?"_JEP asked him._"This is Trynia's husband,"_ Helen said. _"Trynia's... husband?"_JEP wondered._ "But he's...a mummy!"_

"Right, but it's a long story..." Jazmin said._"We gotta go help the others..."_

"Allow me to introduce myself, man of learning. Trynia had told me much about you..." said Tharakenat. _"I am Tharakenat, Royal magician to Queen Hapshetsut, Princess Mennehotep, ruler of the two Lands of upper and lower Egypt..."_

"Give him the short version,"Jazmin warned Thar._"I'm Joshua E. Powers, also called JEP for short,"_JEP extended his hand. Thar slowly took it, bowing as he did so._"Let's save the recap for the ride!"_ Karate 1 told both their new allies.

* * *

Within her mind, Trynia slowly added the programming to a select group of Nanites that Madame Scarab prepared to extract. She saw a new addition to those in the cell, Sport-1._"Oh by the matrix,"_she muttered to herself. _"Why didn't that young retro charger listen?"_

"I just did a scan of Sport-1," said Dr. Scarab to her._ "And what did you find?"_

"The little scamp has his own Nanites. We don't need to bother with this cyborg!" Dr. Scarab said._ "Hmm that's right. And maybe since he is humanoid... more so than this freak,"_ and here she indicated Trynia._ "It won't be so hard to take what we want! But I still suggest we study this cyborg in depth..."_

"Indeed," Dr. Scarab rubbed his hands. Trynia felt a strange laser scalpel suddenly flash up beside one of her legs. She winced. Her power systems had become drained in the last few hours, for she had not bothered to regenerate. _"I wish my friends were here,"_ she thought to herself. And scolded herself for being so careless as to let primitive villains capture her! Yet sometimes her curiosity got her into more trouble then she sometimes anticipated. How had they suddenly been able to bypass her dermal defenses? Perhaps the loss of power was a factor. She could just see them now, dissecting her flesh from her cybernetics in their attempt to find out what made her tick. She shuddered, realizing that even though her systems would repair the damage, she might not survive long enough to heal._ "I only wish that Tharakenat... that I somehow could tell him where I am,"_ she muttered. Not as if he could do much to help. But somehow he had a right to know. Even though she had forgotten most of their married life, he was still legally her mate... The first laser scalpel sizzled near the windings of cybernetics on her knee. Trynia winced, sensing the heat in the metal... And the gleam in a pair of beady eyes as Mrs. Scarab wielded the controls from behind a perspex window._ "I will find out about you, my freak of unnatural origins. What are you, and what drives you!"_

"Don't forget to leave me something," Dr. Scarab laughed. _ "And now for that bionic brat Sport 1. Getting his Nanites should be like taking candy from a baby!" _

* * *

"Ow!"Sport-1 shouted._ "What's wrong?" _I.Q. asked. Sport-1 clutched his leg, groaning in pain. Another sharp pain shot through his foot as he limped. Then another that hit his back._ "Argh!"_ he gasped, breathing heavily as he leaned on his sister.

* * *

**"Eric!"** Shadowdancer screamed._ "He's in pain!" _

"Quickly what is the direction?" 

**"OOOwch!"** Shadowdancer cried out again, dropping to her knees as she clutched her back. "Shadowdancer, quickly... link your mind to mine..." JEP said. _ "I'm turning the thoughts into coordinates."_She focused her mind, homing in on the pain. Tharakenat gave a worried look as he saw her tense up. The pain was not as intense, but it was causing her distress to know her lover was in pain. SkyDancer flew towards the hideout of Dr. Scarab in hoping to rescue their friends. Sport-1 was confuse about what was happening to him. Memory was coming back that was making things worse. It was some thing to do with Jazmin and JEP. His eyes blink. He had to act to stop, Scarab from hurting Trynia. _**"Scarab!!! I want to know why your hurting Trynia."**_ He threw his hat at the cell door. _"Shut up your little bionic-brat."_ Glove came up to the cell door. _"Tell that boss of yours, I want to talk to him. NOW!!!"_ Sport-1 had gotten up from the cell floor and walked over towards the door. I.Q. and Rock-1 had to hold him back from charging at the cell door. _"You get your turn on the table but, if you want to really know what I have in mind. Let me tell you."_Scarab came to the cell door. _"Tell him honey bun. Please I want him to know of happy plans."_ She was hugging Scarab. Sport-1 was not a muse at the site. _"Get over it."_ Rock-1 got in front of him. _"Calm down Sport-1 before you black out again."_ Light purple eyes seem to glow. _"We have decided to have children."_ The three heroes took a step back. _"Why in the world do you want kids. It's not in your contract of evil things to do."_ said I.Q. _"I am a woman and I have that motherly need to fill."_ This all most drove Sport-1 to drive for Mrs. Scarab's throat. _"I can't let you do that, I will not!!"_ That when it happen Sport-1's Bionic Controller blasted out an energy, that in gulf him. When the light die down, Sport-1 wasn't looking like Sport-1. Black, purple, blue and the mark on his face. _"Time to leave."_ Sport-1 then blasted the cell door with his mattock ray which was now more powerful. _"Sport-1....how...what happen to you?"_ He looked back at his sibs. _"Ask JEP about it. I don't remember it all. Let's get Trynia."_ They ran down the hall as Scarab, Mrs. Scarab and Glove pick them selves off the floor. 

* * *

Trynia moaned as the laser cut into her. Sparks flew, as she gritted against the strain. Somehow her nanosystmes cried out as they tried to stop the damage. But it was far too late, as her energy was slipping away.

**_ "Trynia!"_** Sport-1 shouted. Trynia turned her head to see a strange figure in blue,purple and black gear, a mark on the side of his face._ "Is that you? Why... has your appearance changed? Is it the result of the Nanites?"_

** "Get away from her!"** shouted Glove, as he stepped up from the control console. He aimed his glove at Sport-1. But a sizzle of electricity shot into his armaments as Sport-1 blazed at him. **_"Arrgh!"_**

"That's for what you did to my friend!" Sport-1 shouted. He rushed to Trynia's side, and blasted the laser probe to atoms. _"Thank the Matrix you are here... I am... so weak..."_

"Let me help you..." Sport-1 said, and fired his disintegration ray at her bonds. He tore them loose, new strength coasting through his limbs. Glove recovered, shaking his head. Chuckling he raised his laser weapon at the occupied Sport-1. **_"No you don't!" _**shouted IQ and Rock-1. They burst in, Rock-1's sonic blaster stunning Glove into submission. IQ kicked the glove, detaching it from his hand. Glove crumpled to the floor. _"Trynia... is she..." _IQ asked. Sport-1 leaned over the metal table, gently slipping his hands under her knees. He lifted her. Strange black fluid dripped from her leg, and she writhed in pain. _**"You're hurt!"**_ cried Rock 1. _"Can you help her?"_ Sport-1 asked IQ. The genius brother began to look at the damage. Some of her skin had peeled back from the cybernetics on one thigh. There was the smell of scorched skin and red blood mingling with black lubrication fluid. _"No, but you can! If my theory is correct, maybe you can feed some of your energy in that upgrade form into her body..."_

"How do you know?" Sport-1 asked him. _"Because JEP and I had a discussion about upgrading our bionics one day. he said he was working on a power up mode. But he never told me you already had it!"_

"What do I do?"

"Send energy into her. And then that will give her what she needs for her own Nanites to repair themselves..."

"All right..."

"Put her down and Rock-1... stand guard while I make some adjustments. Trynia... this wont' hurt... much I hope..."

"Proceed," she groaned, strength ebbing away each second. 

* * *

There came an explosion of lightening energy as Shadowdancer smashed into a line of Cyphrons. Behind them Madame-O, Chopper, Goo and Klunk stood at the ready. _"Attack!"_ Bionic-1 said, handing the controls of the craft to JEP. JEP linked into the laser armaments, quickly blasting away at the Cyphrons. Helen tumbled out, transforming to Mother-1. She quickly blared a mental illusion of a blazing fire towards Goo. She groaned, backing away in fear. Klunk punched at Bionic-1, who simply flipped, aiming a kick at Klunk's stomach. Klunk doubled over in pain. Madame-O strummed her sonic harp at Shadowdancer, who leapt out of the way. Her lightening blast crackled against the sudden wall of liquid sound. Barely it kept the lightening at bay. Tharakenat saw Chopper's chain snaking out towards Shadowdancer. _** "With the Wisdom of Wadjet!" **_he shouted, and blazed beryl blue with energy. Python armor snaked around his bandaged form. In one fluid motion he hurled his staff. It became a serpent, twisting around Chopper's chain hissing. Chopper dropped his chain, punching the snake. Shadowdancer dropped, and kicked along the ground. Madame-O dodged, punching with her hand as Shadowdancer's foot blocked. Mother-1 finished scaring Goo, turning to help her husband who still wrestled with Klunk. A jab from his elbow knocked her back ten paces. Shadowdancer let loose with a bolt that singed Klunk's posterior. **"Yeowch!"** he shouted, breaking his grip with Bionic-1 as his hands went to his backside. This gave Bionic-1 the chance to kick the massive mutate over onto his back. **_"That's for my wife you big tub of lard!" _**he shouted. Tharakenat grunted as Chopper's chain snaked around him. Suddenly he morphed, becoming a large python that snaked out of the bonds. Madame-O caught site of him, and raised her harp. _**"This is for last time!"**_ she shouted, strumming a few chords at the serpent. Tharakenat stopped, swaying to her hypnotic tune. **"Thar!"** Shadowdancer cried. her foot snaked out, connecting with Madame-O's back with a sharp crack. Madame-O dropped onto her masked face, her harp rolling out of her hand. Tharakenat morphed back into his mummified form. Bionic-1 turned to defend his wife from Chopper, who moved in on the couple. Suddenly a blast of laser from JEP stopped him in his tracks. _"Uh oh..."_ he gasped, and turned to run. Klunk grabbed Madame-O, and pulled her along behind the retreating Chopper and the terrified Goo. _"Are you all right honey?"_ Bionic-1 asked his wife. _"Yes,"_ she moaned, shaking her head. Meanwhile Shadowdancer tended to Thar. Slowly she slipped her arm around his waist, helping him to stand._ "Are you okay, Mr. Thar?"_

"I.. am well, thanks to you, my dear. I thank you for your help..."

"It's nothing," she said to him._ "Now let's find our lovers! Sport-1 and Trynia!"_

"JEP, you arrived in the nick of time!" Bionic-1 said to him. All of them turned to a large force field barrier. _"Now all we have to do is get through this!"_ JEP muttered. He fired his laser cannon at it, only to have the beam split and caromed off. _"What?"_ Bionic-1 said. He moved forwards, charging into the barrier. A second later it sent him reeling back. _"Wait... no... it's impervious to laser fire..."_ JEP muttered. He scanned, muttering as he did so. Shadowdancer aimed a lightening bolt. She gasped as the field simply grew stronger in intensity. _**"No, don't!"**_ cried JEP. _ "That will only strengthen it..."_

"What do we do?" Bionic-1 asked him. _ "Lasers wont' affect it... nor will electricity! What is it?"_

"It's feeding off our potential energy..." said JEP. _"Somehow we must neutralize it..." _

"Why don't we bypass it?" Mother-1 asked. _"How honey?"_

"I... think there is a solution. Not a high tech one..." Mother-1 said, looking at Thar. _"Can you... do you have a spell that could teleport you to the other side?"_

"Hmm... that is difficult... but I think... I could somehow... try..." he muttered._ "It would take much power to break through that power..."_

"Let me help you!" Shadowdancer said. She gripped his hands, and channeled her mental power into his. Thar chanted,_ "Let me be as Net, and disappear... to emerge unscathed... in the nether sphere..."_ In a blaze of beryl light, Tharakenat and Jazmin vanished. Suddenly they appeared on the other side, green smoke flaring around them. Thar collapsed against Jazmin, temporarily weakened as his armor vanished. 

* * *

**_"Noo!"_** Scarab shouted, rushing out into the main lab where he saw Sport-1. But now he had not only Mrs. Scarab with him, but Mechanic was with them as well. _**"Get away from my experiment!"**_ Mrs. Scarab shouted. Rock-1 stepped between them her laser sound blasting into their ears. _"Argh!"_ shouted Dr. Scarab. Mechanic rushed up, and grabbed Rock-1 despite the loud noise. She shrieked and kicked against him. _"Let her go!" _IQ shouted, moving away from Trynia. Sport-1 did as well, but felt agonized between helping his sister, and continuing the feed into Trynia of his energy. _"That's right... you cannot stop us without stopping to help your friend!"_ shouted Mrs. Scarab. For IQ gasped as Dr. Scarab's power ray hit him squarely in the chest. He struggled against it, his one hand extended forwards. The strange ray seemed to suck away his strength. _"It's my new potential energy ray. It feeds of the upper limit of your potential energy and forces it back against you..." _Dr. Scarab laughed. _"I made it... duuh boss..."_ Mechanic laughed as he continued to grip Rock-1. He raised his nail gun, firing towards Sport-1. Crackling energy sizzled back. _"That may be, but I perfected it!"_ Dr. Scarab laughed. he aimed at Sport-1. The power beam shot out, connecting with Sport-1. Grunting, Sport-1 pushed back with his own energy. _**"Noo!"**_ he shouted. _"Oh yes!"_ Mrs. Scarab laughed. IQ and Rock-1 were down again, their bionic wrist coms flashing dangerously low power. Sport-1 strained, channeling more energy as Dr. Scarab's weapon continued. _"My my, don't we have a deep well," _Dr. Scarab laughed. _ "Those Nanites must be quite an advantage... but you will be drained dry in seconds..."_

"No..." groaned Trynia from the table. She slowly raised her hand, trying to sit up. _"Stop!"_

"Uh... boss..." Mechanic suddenly said. _**"Not now!"**_ shouted Dr. Scarab. Still he trained his potential energy ray on the grunting Sport-1, who was on his knees by now. _"Uh boss..." _Mechanic said again as Madame Scarab moved towards the slowly moving Trynia. _"Not now," _she hissed. In her hand she held a smaller laser scalpel. _ "Now I will finish where we were so rudely interrupted..."_

"But you should really see this..." said Mechanic. **_"Not now!"_** shouted Mrs. Scarab and Dr. Scarab together. Suddenly Goo, Klunk, Madame-O and Chopper burst in, retreating from what appeared to be a dust cloud. _**"You imbeciles!"**_ Dr. Scarab shouted. _ "Must I do everything myself!"_

"Stop right there, Scarab!" JEP shouted, his laser cannon blazing. Mechanic fired back, nail gun spewing a million tiny projectiles at the waiting group. _"You're all washed up!"_ Bionic-1 added, punching Klunk aside. **"Sport-1!" **Shadowdancer screamed. Before anyone could blink she flipped over, kicking the gun out of Dr. Scarab's hand. He grunted, and cuffed her off. Sport-1 collapsed, his girlfriend at his side. Bionic-1 and Mother-1 fought till they were beside their two fallen children. They closed ranks to defend them against Chopper and Klunk. Madame-O moved to her bosses's side, her harp blazing towards Shadowdancer. But the look in the woman's eyes would have been enough to stop Madame-O cold. Lightening blazed from Shadowdancer's hand, sizzling into the harp. Madame-O collapsed as the bits of her weapon blew up in her face. In the fray, Mrs. Scarab continued to apply her laser scalpel to Trynia. But then a gold wired fist shot up, gripping her about the neck. _ "I have had quite enough of this!"_ Trynia gritted. _"No... you cannot be..."_ she gurgled. Trynia's other hand pulled the laser scalpel from her fist. _"A cyborg has her limits, and you have crossed them long ago..."_ Trynia said, as she struggled to sit up. Eric felt Jazmin's mind as it reached into his. Slowly he came around, and looked up at her. _"Thank goodness you're here!"_ he gasped. Then saw Dr. Scarab raising his potential energy weapon on them both. _**"No!"**_ he gasped. _"Don't think about it!"_ Trynia shouted, holding Mrs. Scarab up by her neck. _"Or I will cause serious damage to your mate!"_

"You don't have the guts to kill!" Dr. Scarab laughed. _"But since you are so troublesome... let's see what your potential energy limit is!"_ He fired his weapon, the beam cutting into Trynia's chest. She grunted, dropping Mrs. Scarab. **_"Trynia!"_** Jazmin and Eric shouted together. In unison, they raised their hands, firing a beam of combined power towards Dr. Scarab. He gasped. Suddenly something intercepted their beam. Glove had formed a small shield attachment on his glove, deflecting their power. _ "Not so fast!"_ he laughed. _"Wait... why aren't you falling?" _Dr. Scarab asked Trynia, who suddenly managed to stand shakily on her two robotic feet. _"Because... there is no upper limit... to my source now..."_

"It's those two brats!" shouted Mrs. Scarab, looking up from the ground._ "They're feeding into Trynia's energy by that brat's Nanites!" _ Indeed Eric and Jazmin had mind linked, their power surging as they channeled it across the gulf of the room. Trynia felt the influx of their power, actually managing to fight back against the potential energy ray. JEP gasped as he saw the weapon, even though he was occupied with fighting Goo off with his laser cannon. Still Bionic-1 and Mother-1 could do nothing to help, as they were defending their other children from Klunk and Chopper's combined assault. Mrs. Scarab shook her head, and suddenly reached for what appeared to be her Nanite transfer device. _**"Stop those kids!"**_ she shouted. Dr. Scarab turned his weapon back on Sport 1 and Shadowdancer. They gasped, feeling the potential energy ray gripping them in it's leeching force. **_"Hold on..."_** Trynia shouted, moving to help them. _"Not so fast, freak!"_ laughed Mrs. Scarab, holding up her Nanite control device. She stepped between Trynia and the others. _"No..."_ JEP shouted, moving towards the fray. His robotic leg stuck fast into a pool of mucilage, and pasty bands slobbered all over his face and shoulders. _ "Not the special mode! Sport-1... stop before it's too late..."_

** "Don't you dare call my wife a freak!" **Tharakenat shouted, suddenly moving up behind Mrs. Scarab. She whirled about, face to face with a 2500 year old mummy! _"What the?"_ she gasped. _"Powers of Nuhn and Set, transform this form to it's true nature!"_ he shouted, his fingers weaving a strange mist around Mrs. Scarab. She squawked, raising her as she turned to run. Trynia gripped her and held her firmly in place. Dr. Scarab looked in fascinated horror as Mrs. Scarab's form merged, stretched, then shrunk. The Nanite retrieval device clattered to the ground. Suddenly Trynia held a large fat green frog! Two bulging eyes glanced about as a very loud croak sounded in the room. Trynia released the frog, laughing as it hopped worriedly away. _**"You... you!" **_Dr. Scarab shouted. Shadowdancer and Sport-1 gasped, slipping to the ground as their energy was almost spent. JEP struggled desperately against Goo's mucilage. Had to raise his laser rifle. One lucky shot... might just help the two lovers, who now lay side by side in exhaustion. Curse it! Why did Sport-1 use his special form! Didn't he know it had a short lifetime? Burning up more energy far more quickly? Klunk punched Bionic-1, grabbing his arms and pinioning them behind his back. Chopper's chain snaked around Mother-1, snaring her. Tharakenat raised his staff, energy crackling towards Dr. Scarab._ "I've had enough of this... and enough of you! Put that horrible thing away or I'll..."_

"You'll pay for what you did to her!" he shouted, aiming his weapon at Thar. _"I think not," _Trynia said, striding forwards towards Scarab. She gripped his gun, far faster then he could anticipate, her golden fingers enclosing around his hand. He grunted and cried out as her grasp closed upon him. There came a crackling sound as he feared his fingers were breaking. Trynia pried the weapon out of his hands. Still holding Dr. Scarab's hand in her robotic one, she crushed the potential energy weapon to dust in her other hand. _"But... but..."_ he stammered, wincing at her grasp._ "I saw you... the brats..."_

"You were mistaken," said Trynia, still holding him tight by the hand. A quick jerking tug and she pinioned his arm behind as he struggled desperately against her grip. Everyone stopped what they were doing, seeing Dr. Scarab trapped so. Tharakenat's staff blazed with green energy, snaking around Klunk and Chopper. A sudden mist made them sneeze, as they fell to their feet. JEP's robotic Leg suddenly heated up internally. The resulting force dried the goo, freeing his hand to use his laser rifle. One well aimed shot hit Goo in the legs, causing them to heat up and solidify the goon into place. _"Trynia... don't kill him..."_ he suddenly said. For Trynia Merin's grip increased, her hand moving to Scarab's neck as she lifted him off his feet. **"You... savage primitive coward,"** she gritted, her voice laced with a cybernetic inhuman edge. **"I am sorely tempted to end your miserable existence here and now..."** JEP moved over to her, covering Dr. Scarab with his laser rifle. _ "Please... Trynia... i know you're mad... but this is not the solution..."_

"Trynia... don't..." Tharakenat said, moving towards her. Dr. Scarab felt her fingers tighten upon his throat, slowly squeezing. Blood pulsed and pounded under her fingers, his heart moving a hundred beats a minute. **"Attacking hospitals filled with defenseless human units... capturing children and using them as hostages... and cutting into an alien form that meant you no harm with your lasers and scalpels... with no respect for life..." **she canted, her voice slowly rising in pitch. It sounded less human, almost an electronic howl. _"Guhgg..."_ he gurgled, his eyes beginning to bug out. Trynia's whole arm shook, her liquid brown eyes blazing white hot fire. **"Yaargh!"** Trynia screamed, an inhuman cybernetic howl. Her hand jerked up, and back. Scarab crashed unceremoniously to the ground. Over him Trynia stood, her hands on her hips. _"What... why... didn't you kill me?"_ he stammered. _"You're not worth it..."_ she said, her voice lowered. _ "And unlike you, there are three laws I follow that prevent me from taking life needlessly. But next time we meet, I might not be so lenient. You tampered with intimate pieces of my programming. And sough to use them for your own gains without permission. Get out now... while you're still breathing..."_ Thar and JEP breathed a sigh of relief. Thar moved over Dr. Scarab, his staff blazing._ "This is for what you did to my wife..."_ he hissed. _"Oh... no..."_ Dr. Scarab cried, backing away on his hands and knees. Beryl eyes blazed, and magic wreathed around him. Dr. Scarab felt his hands and feet seem to freeze solid as they were incased in ice. He reached for his Scarab pendant. _"Now take your master and go!"_ Tharakenat shouted. Mechanic and Glove looked at each other, and one by one Dr. Scarab and his cronies vanished before their eyes. Trynia shook as she watched them go. Slowly she lifted her hand, looking intently at it with horror. _ "I... almost killed him..."_ she gasped. _"You did the right thing,"_ Mother-1 said, helping Bionic-1 to pick up Rock-1 and IQ. Her eyes fell upon Eric and Jazmin, and she gasped. JEP moved over to the two fallen lovers. Tharakenat rushed to Trynia's side. The cyborg collapsed into his arms, tears in her eyes. _"It's all over now..."_ Tharakenat said to her, shushing her. _ "I'm here my love..."_

"Thar... I almost killed!"   
Slowly Eric came round, the awful buzzing in his head silent. _ "Oh, Jazmin..."_ he moaned, seeing the familiar face of his love in the bed next to his. _"Eric..."_ she gasped, turning her eyes to look into his._ "It's all over..."_ JEP moved between the two beds, a frown on his face as he regarded them._ "I was worried Eric... why did you move into your special form? You could have lost control..."_

"I had to do it to save Trynia..." Eric said._ "And I couldn't stop it from happening..."_

"It must have been the Nanites," IQ said, from another bed across the ward. Jazmin noticed they weren't the only patients here. For Meg, Trynia, and JD were also in hospital beds. Tharakenat softly spoke to Trynia as she lay there, sheet pulled up to her chest. His hand closed around her silver gold one. _"I... concur,"_ Trynia spoke from across the room. _ "I had no idea you possessed another offensive form... Eric..."_

"It wasn't supposed to be common knowledge," said JEP to Eric with a stern look. _"Well who cares as long as we are all right?"_ Jazmin asked JEP._ "Because of it, Trynia is alive and well..."_

"I gotta admit Trynia, your Nanites saved the day..." Eric said, shifting to a sitting position. _"If I had not placed them in you to begin with, this whole situation could have been avoided,"_ Trynia groaned. Tharakenat slipped his arm under her neck, helping her to sit up. _"Hey don't go acting all guilty!"_ Eric told her._ "Without them I wouldn't have discovered how to power up..."_

"Well, I must admit I am a bit jealous," JD said to him. _ "This makes you one of the most powerful bionic persons on the planet!"_

"Undoubtedly," JEP nodded._ "Trynia, your Nanites completed what I had hoped would be an advancement to the Bionic 6. For that I Thank you..."_

"It was negligible as a contribution," Trynia blushed. _"Nothing you do is negligible, my love,"_ Tharakenat said. Slowly he pressed his lips to her cheek, leaning over the bed as he did so.

Eric looked at the pair then at Jazmin. He took a deep breath._"I been thinking Jazmin."_Blue-green eyes looked at him. _"And that is about what?"_ He slowly took her hand into his and place a small box in her hand. She looked at the box then at him. _"Would you... I mean...marry me?"_Jazmin open the box and the blue diamond in the silver ring glowed. _"Yes..."_ was all she could say. _"Eric..."_ JEP said with a hint of warning. _"Oh stop it I think it's romantic!"_ cried Meg, who had only been pretending to be asleep! _"Congratulations, you rascal,"_ JD grinned, leaning up in his bed to sit up as well. _"Way to go Eric!"_

"I offer my congratulation and salutations as well," Trynia looked at them. There was a sadness in her eyes, as if she was missing something. _"As do I,"_ Tharakenat said, his hands squeezing Trynia's. _ "May I be permitted to kiss the intended bride for fortune?"_ Jazmin blushed. Tharakenat crossed the room. Taking Jazmin's hand he kissed it gently._ "May Isis and Osiris smile upon you both. And May Tarawet bless you with many fine strong children..."_ Leaning over as well, JEP kissed her cheek. _ "I am happy for you, Jazmin,"_ he whispered. Then turning to Eric, he extended his hand. _"Best of luck to you both..."_

"Thanks... JEP," he said, a smile brimming on his face. Meg and JD watched happily. Just then Helen and Jack walked in, with Bunji at their heels. _"What's going on here? A party?"_ he asked. _"Eric and Jazmin have announced their betrothal... and their entrance into a marriage contract,"_ Thar babbled excitedly. _"What?"_ Helen asked, rushing over. _"Son, what did you do?"_ Jack asked. _"Jazmin and I are getting married!"_ Eric announced. Shock filled his parent's faces. Both were speechless, jaws almost to the floor as their eyes widened discernibly. _"Whoa,"_ Bunji muttered. _"We did miss the good part!"_

"But... honey... you are kind of young..." Helen stammered out. _"But I love her!"_ Eric protested. _"Son, your mother is right..."_

"But I'm 18!" Jazmin protested. _ "I'm old enough..."_

"This is all nice and good but..."

"Wait they haven't set a date!" Meg put in. _"Yeah that's right,"_ Eric said, his hand in Jazmin's._ "We're going to Wait till after we both finish high school!"_

"All right," Jack sighed. _ "There's no convincing you once you've made your mind up..."_

"He takes after your side of the family," Helen laughed softly. Both parents moved to greet and congratulate the young couple. JD glanced at them with an odd look in his brown eyes, as if he knew something the others did not. Trynia's gaze met his, and she slowly nodded. History was falling into place. First the Nanites, now the marriage, all small pieces in an elaborate puzzle called Time. _"Whoa boy, I can't Wait to see what their kids will be like,"_ Meg laughed. JD shot her a look of shock, as if he'd seen a ghost. Trynia nodded knowingly. For she had suspected the truth about the children as well. Those three they'd met a few months ago were going to make an appearance soon. Thar moved back to Trynia, slowly taking her hands in his. _ "My love... there is something I wish to say to you..."_

"Thar..." she sighed, feeling the strength in those long fingers. The fingers of a magician and erstwhile scribe. _"Hush now," _he whispered, placing a finger on her lips._ "I wish... simply to renew our own vow of marriage... for when I came close to losing you today..."_

"But Thar... I hardly..." He knelt on one knee, gripping her hand. _ "Would you do me the honor of consenting to be my wife... again?"_ She blushed, and sighed as she shook her head. _ "Sentimental fool,"_ she laughed softly. _"I wish it were that easy..."_

"It can be..." he pleaded. _ "I take you, Nanites, cybernetics and memory losses all..."_

"How could I refuse..." shook her head as he reached under his cloak, and pulled out a silver bracelet from beneath his gauntlet. Slowly he fastened it about her wrist, kissing her hand. Her fingers ran over the ornate hieroglyphics on its surface. Gripping Thar by the scruff of his neck she pulled him down in a heated kiss. His henhet fell off his head, rolling onto the floor. A long white braid fell over his shoulders to his mid back._ "Aw," _everyone laughed as they saw the couple together. JEP shook his head with amusement. "Oh boy this is going to be one heck of a ride," he muttered to Jack and Helen. 

* * *

Back at Dr. Scarab's hideout....

_"Blast it all...it wasn't supposed to go this way."_Mrs. Scarab was mad. _"My dear, we will get what we want, we just have to buy our time."_Scarab kissed her hand._"That not what I want to hear. I want those Nanites and I want them now!!!"_

Glove watched the pair in discussion. He too wanted the Nanites for his own plans. He knew that Dr. Scarab would go after that bionic-brat again but, he had plans in the works for getting his hands on both Trynia and Sport-1. Just as Scarab said it's just a matter of time that was needed. 

* * *

_ "But what was Mrs. Scarab wanting with them again?" _Bunji asked. __"Yes, I wasn't too clear about that myself," Sharp said to JEP much later. Trynia sat quietly about the lab table with Sharp, Helen, Jack, and JEP. Bunji leaned against the lab counter, his hands crossed over his chest. _"They attempted to steal my nanites, and those of Sport-1,"_ Trynia murmured quietly. Sharp froze. _ "Oh my God,"_ he gasped. _"If he got his hands on those..."_

"We destroyed Mrs. Scarab's collecting device," JEP said firmly. _"But that doesn't mean they won't try again..."_

"So Sport 1 and I am in danger of a repeat of this plot," Trynia said, her eyes flaring white hot with anger. _"And that endangers you as well..."_

"Unfortunately, yes..."JEP shook his head. _ "But this time I will help make changes to Sport 1's nanites... perhaps I can help to make them foolproof..."_

"I would welcome your assistance," Trynia nodded. _ "I never anticipated theft of my nanites..."_

"Don't worry, we'll be there to make sure that creep doesn't harm you agian..." Bunji said. _"He's right," _Helen said, moving over to Trynia and gripping her shoulder. _"We're your allies and friends,"_ Jack added. _"I express extreme grattitude for your rescue of this unit,"_ Trynia looked at all of them. _"You're our kind, sort of..." _Jack nodded. _ "And the Bionic 6 stands together, with its friends!"_

"Of all the planets, I am thankful I reside upon this one," she said, as she took Helen and Jack's hands. JEP smiled, resting his own hand upon theirs, as Bunji added his. They all stood that way for a time, in silent affirmation of thier new bond. 

Just A Matter of Time...

So what will happen to Trynia and Sport-1 in the future. Well will just have to wait and see.

Well I hope you all injoy this story. Trynia and I injoy typing this little fic. We no doubt will type more together. =)If you wish to use any of my characters e-mail me at [jjvo@home.com][1] and if you wish to use any of Trynia's characters e-mail her at [ mennehotep@yahoo.com][2]

   [1]: mailto:jjvo@home.com
   [2]: mennehotep@yahoo.com



End file.
